


How Annoying

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko, M/M, Pilot Kise, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kise shows up at Kuroko's work and drags him off to have time alone together.





	How Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH this is short and terrible. No really. It's terrible. 
> 
> This is semi based off some art I saw on tumblr.com. [Here.](http://herdustisverypretty.tumblr.com/post/161499780827/iori-nak) There's no Aomine in this sadly, and unfortunately Kurokocchi does not shoot Kise. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this at least a bit.

“Kurokocchi!!!”

Kuroko internally sighed. He ignored his old friend’s voice and continued to speak to the small girl he faced. “Are you okay now?” he asked the child sweetly. 

“Yep, yep!” she said. “Thanks Kuro-sensei!”

“Kurokocchiiiiiiiii!! Stop ignoring me!!”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said, finally turning around with a blank expression. “What are you doing here?”

Kise beamed and scooped him into a hug. “I had some time off so I thought I’d come see you!” He squeezed around Kuroko’s waist tighter, nuzzling his cheek in Kuroko’s hair.

“Kise-kun- please-  _ un-  _ let me go,” Kuroko stammered out, unable to speak properly due to his lungs being crushed. 

“Nooooooo~!” Kise wailed. “I wanna hug Kurokocchi forever!”

“I’ll- die- if you keep squeezing me,” Kuroko coughed. 

“Awww, you’re so delicate, Kurokocchi.” Kise finally released him and ruffled his hair affectionately. It only annoyed Kuroko further. “Do you have a moment?” Kise asked. 

“Um, not real-” 

“Great!” Kise said. He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and started tugging him out of the room.    
“Kise-kun, stop this,” Kuroko said firmly. Kise ignored him. 

He tugged Kuroko towards a door which Kuroko recognised as a supplies room. He pulled him inside, shut the door, and immediately pinned him against the wall. 

“Kise-kun! Stop it!”

“You’re not pushing me away,” Kise purred, slipping his hands under Kuroko’s apron and under the hem of his shirt. 

Kuroko bit his lip as Kise’s hand moved down into Kuroko’s pants. “Ah!” he gasped, gripping Kise’s shirt. 

Kise smirked and flicked his wrist again. He pressed his free hand to Kuroko’s lips, pushing his fingertips into Kuroko’s mouth. 

“Ah, Kise-kun,” Kuroko mumbled, trying to pull away. “Not here.”

“Relax, that’s not what I’m after,” Kise said with a warm smile. “I just want to play around.”

Kuroko gave him a hesitant look. Then, he decided to give in, closing his lips around Kise’s long fingers. Kise smiled victoriously and slid the hand that was down Kuroko’s pants around to his backside to pat him gently. Kise pulled his fingers from Kuroko’s mouth, a silvery trail of saliva bridging them for a moment. He pushed Kuroko’s paint-stained pants down and nudged his knees apart. 

“Kise-kun, we really shouldn’t-” Kuroko cut himself off when he felt Kise pressing inside him, his words melting into a soft moan instead. 

“That’s better,” Kise murmured. 

“Kise-kun, I’m-  _ aah-  _ at  _ work _ ,” Kuroko moaned weakly. 

“So?”

“This is-  _ nn-  _ inappropriate.”

Kise tipped his chin up and kissed him. “You’re still not stopping me, Kurokocchi,” he said when he pulled away. 

Kuroko blushed and looked down, away from Kise’s smug expression. He heard Kise growl a minute later, and he glanced up to see that he had quite a frightening look to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroko asked. 

“Sorry, Kurokocchi, I just don’t think this will be enough for me,” Kise murmured. 

Kuroko was about to ask what he meant when Kise flipped him around and pulled his hips back. 

“Kise-kun,” he said, starting to piece together what his friend wanted. “ _ No _ .”

“Come on, Kurokocchi, it’ll be fun!” 

He heard the rustle of clothing, and then Kise spitting into his palm. 

“Kise-kun, we really shouldn’t-  _ aah!! _ ” he yelped as he felt Kise push into him quickly. Kise pushed him down into a more bent position, scooping an arm around Kuroko’s waist to hold him up. 

“You’re so cute, my little Kurokocchiii,” Kise cooed. “So nice and warm.”

Kuroko tried to glare at him over his shoulder, but then Kise thrust hard and he was moaning instead. 

“I-If anyone- h-hears us-  _ haah-  _ I’ll k-kill you,” he said between pants for breath. 

“Sure, Kurokocchi, you do that.”

Kuroko whimpered as Kise thrust hard into him again. He bit down on his lip, pressing his fingers hard against the wall in an attempt to keep quiet. He jumped when he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and he made a small, weak moan. 

“You’re so cute, Kurokocchi!” Kise gasped in awe. “I love you so much. Please keep making those cute noises.”

“S-Shush,” Kuroko moaned. 

Kise chuckled softly, then thrust again, rubbing against Kuroko’s prostate. Kuroko came instantly, moaning softly and squeezing around Kise, earning a moan from him too. Kuroko breathed deeply for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He felt Kise kissing the skin between his shoulder blades. 

“So cute,” Kise murmured again. 

“Please let me go,” Kuroko mumbled weakly. 

Kise giggled and pulled out, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Sorry, Kurokocchi. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. And annoyed,” Kuroko added. He pulled his pants up and fixed his apron, turning around and giving Kise a glare. “I feel disgusting now. And I don’t finish work for another half an hour.”

“Sowwy,” Kise said, smiling cutely. He leaned down and kissed Kuroko’s cheek. “You should come home with me when you finish.”

“No, I’m going back to my own house, thank you,” Kuroko mumbled, trying to push past the taller male. 

“Wait! Kurokocchiiiii!” Kise grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace before he could step out the door. “Don’t leave me!”

“I have to  _ work _ , Kise-kun. It’s still school time”

“Then I’ll just sit and watch you!”

Kuroko sighed. “That might seem creepy to the parents. But fine. I’m not going home with you though.”

“What about if _ I _ go home with  _ you _ ?”

Kuroko glared at him. “Do whatever you want. Just let me go.”

Kise giggled again and finally relinquished his hold on Kuroko. “Ookay! Do your best, Kurokocchi!” 

“Hmph.” 

“Yaay! I love yooouu~!” 

Kuroko ignored Kise as he bounded along behind him out of the room, happily humming random tunes. So tiresome. Kise perched himself on a cabinet behind Kuroko’s teacher desk and watched silently as Kuroko worked. Kuroko tried to ignore him. A few of the kids asked who he was, one even asked if he was Kuroko’s husband. Kise had grinned and said that’s exactly what he was. He proceeded to sit there looking smug for the rest of the afternoon. How annoying. An over-confident Kise was not fun to deal with, and Kuroko was probably going to suffer for it later. 

“You finished now?” Kise asked as the children filed out of the room at the end of the day.

Kuroko sighed. “Yes, Kise-kun. I’m finished.”

“Great! Then let’s go home together!”

“Don’t you have planes to fly?” Kuroko asked. He picked up his bag and left the room. Kise immediately bounced after him. 

“Nope! I have a few days off! So I’m going to spend them  _ aaaall  _ with you!”

“Wonderful.”

“Heheh, you act annoyed, but I know you like it,” Kise said. He put his arm around Kuroko’s waist as they walked. 

Kuroko gave him a half-hearted glare. “Don’t do that in public. This is my workplace.”

“Teachers are allowed to have lives too!”

“Bye, Kuro-sensei! Bye, Kuro-sensei’s husband!” The child who spoke waved and then ran off with a bunch of her friends.

Kuroko blushed at his student’s words. Kise giggled. “See? It’s fine,” he said. “Now let’s go home. I want to pick up where we left off in that closet!”

Kuroko blushed again. “You’re insatiable.”

Kise giggled. “Yep! I love you, Kurokocchiiii~!” he sang. “Do you love me too?”

Kuroko eyed him for a moment. “Maybe. Now be quiet. If you’re silent for the whole drive, I might let you do what you want.”

“Aaaaah!” Kise scooped Kuroko up into another hug, spinning him around. “I love you, Kurokocchi! You’re so nice to me!”

“Quiet, remember?” Kuroko reminded. 

“Right, right! I will be very well behaved!” 

Well, at least Kuroko would get a few minutes of peace before Kise bothered him again. 


End file.
